This could be love, love like fire OHSHC
by KanasheHimori
Summary: Kanashe Himori, the daughter of a wealthy business man, has just returned to Japan from a year in America, She hasn't seen the boys of the Host Club for what seems like forever, what will she do when she discovers how handsome they have all become? How will she feel when she steals the hearts of some of its members? Who's heart does she want? Leave a review so i know how I'm doing!
1. Chapter 1

Thunder crashes violently against the black starless sky followed by shimmers of dazzling lightening; I smile fondly listening to the music of rain falling hard against the roof of the black rental car. Water drizzles dance down the lightly tinted windows chasing each other until they vanish. The heat of the car makes my cheeks burn, I press them against the icy glass and close my eyes wishing the droplets could come through the window to kiss my blistering cheeks.

"Are you alright Himori-san?" my driver, Akito, asks loudly over another rumble of thunder.

I give him a sweet smile, "I'm ok just a little hot, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ashe?" His face transitions into a disapproving scowl.

"San is the respectful way in which I must address you; it is out of admiration and duty to you and your father. What would he think if he knew I was addressing his only daughter by her first name? He would be outraged, I'd be out of a job and dishonored for life, nobody would ever hire me." He declares in a grave tone.

He used to be in the Japanese military and believes very strongly in being honorable and respectful, one of his many excellent traits. I quickly change the subject, when Akito starts talking about respect and duty there's no stopping his ranting.

"You know Akito-kun I actually enjoy thunderstorms; they are like Love in a way, wild and dangerous but at the same time beautiful and mysterious"

I see his handsome face soften, the soft lines of his forehead smooth out, and a blush comes to his cheeks. His blue eyes sparkle in the blaze of lightening, his short black hair hidden under a much lighter gray cap. I watch him smile in the rearview mirror the sides of his mouth crease with laugh lines; he can't resist being called Akito-kun, he told me once that it melts his heart every time I say it, so I like to do it as often as possible. Akito Miroki has worked for my father as our driver and my personal body guard, for as long as I can remember, he has always been there. He isn't just another one of my father's employees, he is sweet and attentive almost like a father figure, I know in my heart that if it came down to it he would give his life for me, and I for him.

He's like the uncle I never had, always so caring and protective. Both my parents are the only child so I don't have any real aunts or uncles. And I guess that tradition lives on because I too am an only child. I frown deeply, I can't even count how many times I begged my parents for a brother or sister, but my requests fell on deaf ears.

"We have you darling we don't need any more children." My mother would say patting my tiny black curls. My father would nod in agreement every time.

"Yes you are our only child, if we have more we can't give all of our love and attention to you, is that what you want?" my father would ask.

Being a child I was selfish which most children that age are, but now I wish I had begged more, been less selfish. It's very lonely as an only child, if I had a brother or maybe a sister I wouldn't know the intense loneliness that tiptoes up on me sometimes crippling my whole body with its dead hollow eyes.

I've never been able to relay my feelings to my parents, they just don't understand, I can't tell them anything, But I can tell Akito everything; he doesn't judge and he listens to what I have to say, unlike the other employees who run and tell my father every word that leaves my lips.

"They are beautiful aren't they, in their own way?" He murmurs bringing me back from my thoughts.

"You know what I love the most?"

"What's that?" He adjusts the rearview mirror to look at my face.

"I love the rain, the smell, the taste, the feel of it on my face. Father never lets me go outside when it rains, he says I'll get pneumonia, he's mean, and a little rain won't kill me. He doesn't understand that I'm not a little girl anymore. He does it just to make me unhappy." I frown deeply crossing my arms around myself drowning with longing to be out dancing in the rain.

"You know that isn't true Kanashe-san, your father does things like that because he loves you." He says my name slowly as if he's struggling to choke it out of his throat. I grin from ear to ear pleased that he is finally giving in.

"Oh Akito-kun you're so cute!" I hug him tightly from the backseat his whole face, ears, and neck turn beet red. He clumsily pats my hands smiling.

After Akito regains his composure we are quiet for a while, I listen to the rain fall and Akito focuses on driving, a small grin on his face.

"Akito-kun how much longer until we get to Ouran academy?" I ask him sweetly. "It feels like we've been driving for hours now."

"That's because we have been driving for hours, you should try to get some sleep when we get there you won't be able to focus because of exhaustion," he laughs softly. "We have about six hours left." He replies checking the gps.

I nod my head and lean back against the cool window closing my eyes and drift off to the soothing sounds of the storm.

When I open my eyes again we are approaching the vast front gates of Ouran Academy. Gardens of flowers are sprawled out all across the vast grounds, from where we are we can barely see the first half; the rest is a maze of buildings and walkways. Large statues jut from magnificent water fountains and there are rose bushes blooming everywhere. Cherry blossom trees sprout from the ground reaching out to the sky, not yet in bloom. The sun is dazzling against the lucid indigo sky. I rub my green eyes gently trying to get them to adjust to the sudden brightness. I could really go for some coffee. Akito smiles knowingly and tosses back a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks Akito-kun." I put them on.

He nods with a smile and maneuvers the bulky car down the long path to the main building. The structure is breathtaking; a high clock tower rises above the main entrance, tall windows sprout from floor to ceiling. Students rush about the courtyards waiting for school to start. I glance down at Akito's watch, 5:00, wow we got here early and apparently everyone else did too.

The girls all wear matching poufy yellow gowns, and the boys all have purplish blue suits with black pants and ties. I look down at my own outfit and feel a bit self-conscious; my purple dress is strapless sweetheart style and goes down a bit too low, showing more cleavage than is probably allowed. White lace lines the top and bottom of the satin dress coming up the front with a criss-cross corset leading all the way up to my heart and tying off in a white bow. The skirt of the dress is short, but flows out stopping mid-thigh. My matching stiletto shoes make me at least three inches taller but I am still only 5" 4'. Hm I'll have to invest in a uniform.

Butterflies erupt in my stomach as Akito parks the vehicle and walks around to open my door. I hesitate for a moment; staring at my hands, Akito extends his hand and gives me a handsome reassuring smile.

"Akito-kun, what if they aren't like I remember? What if they don't like me?" I ask nervously taking his hand and stepping from the car. He places my black book bag into my shaking hands.

"Don't worry; you've only been in America for a year now it hasn't been that long since you've seen them, Besides haven't you been writing them?" He puts his arm around my shoulder. "You'll be just fine, call me if you need anything and take care of yourself." He pats my head gently and slowly walks back towards the car.

Nerves work their way through my veins, my heart slams against my chest making it hard to breathe, Akito is almost to the car, my heart stops as I rush towards him as fast as I can in stilettos and jump into his strong familiar arms. He's taken aback by my forward gesture but holds me tightly. I bury my face in his chest breathing in his familiar scent, memorizing it.

I feel like a child again on my first day of school, Akito brought me and I was so nervous I wouldn't let go of him. I sobbed so hard he had to walk me in and stay with me the whole day holding my hand. Akito practically raised me. My father has always been back and forth between Japan and America so he missed pretty much everything, But Akito was there, for my first day of school, and to make sure I did my homework and ate all my dinner. He played with me when I was lonely, stayed beside my bed listened to me cry every night for two months after we got to New York. I've never been away from him longer than a few hours in my entire life. He's been a guardian angel always there for me no matter what but this time Akito can't stay with me; he won't be back after school waiting for me with sushi or a cup of steaming hot coffee from my favorite cafe. He will be driving to the nearest airport to go back to America until my father decides he can return to me, I'll be alone.

"Thank you for always being there for me Akito-kun you're the best." I fight back the tears brimming along my eyelids, missing Akito already. "I love you, don't be away too long, come back as soon as you can." I murmur into his hard chest.

"You know I will Kanashe-san, I always do." He replies gently setting me down, it might just be a glisten or a play of sunlight, but I swear tears are forming around his striking sapphire eyes. "It's time to go, I'll be back before you even notice, call me anytime day or night I'll let you know when your father is sending me back." I give him my best smile trying to be strong, taking in my last look at Akito for who knows how long; he releases me and watches as I walk slowly back towards the huge oak doors of the school.

The first thing I need to do is hunt down the admissions office to get my schedule, I walk around aimlessly reading hundreds of signs, and needless to say I am lost after 10 minutes. I frown looking for a map or something. Everything pretty much looks the same, huge windows showcase the beautiful gardens, lush with brilliant colors and flowers I've never even seen, around the school. Stunning old painting cover the vast walls going back as far as the late 1800's, very expensive, diamond studded chandeliers dangle from the ceiling sparkling like stars. Bright red carpet covers the staircases twisting in every direction. Hm maybe I should call, no that would be silly they're all in class by now the bell rang a while ago. Wow I'm back in Japan for 16 hours and I'm late, I'm more than late I am totally lost. Where's Akito when I need him. Sadness constricts my chest, a lump forming in the back of my throat, burning like hot coal.

Akito is driving back to the airport to go back to America where my family currently resides. My father, Kato Himori, is head of a major stock market firm in America and decided a year ago that he should be closer to his investment, permanently; therefore making me and my mother move across the world to New York City and be completely miserable. I was miserable at least, my mother is always happy with a credit card in her hands. It took a lot of arguments and begging to get my father to agree on me coming back to Japan, there were of course conditions and now that I'm here I feel lonely. Anger flares up inside me at my stupidity; I should be happy and excited! I take a few deep breaths calming myself and plaster a huge smile on my face. Today will be a great day!

Alright let's see this sign says south wing, hm maybe I should try upstairs? The halls are all empty as I wonder aimlessly up stairs and down stairs, I've seen about four libraries already and two music rooms. Hm here's another one maybe I should peek my head in and ask for directions. My hands rest on the solid gold door handle for a moment, then I pull them, the doors fly open and I am immediately assaulted by red rose pedals.


	2. Chapter 2

After the initial shock of being battered with rose pedals my ivory skin erupts in a blush taking in my first glance of the Host club in over a year. My bag drops to the floor with a soft thud.

"Welcome princess." They all say in harmony with warm smiles on their handsome faces.

I am completely speechless; the boys have all gotten so incredibly good-looking, even more than I remember. They stare at me with huge grins on their faces obviously not recognizing me. I guess it has been a while. My mouth is open as I try to find the words caught in my throat.

"Hey Boss looks like we have a new guest." Hikaru and Kaoru say simultaneously.

"Please come in princess, The Host Club is here to serve your every desire my darling." Tamaki purrs seductively, even more handsome than I recall. He hooks his finger under my chin gazing straight into my jade eyes, his violet eyes sparkle like diamonds. He shoves a red rose in my hand; I begin to stammer nervously unable to form actual words.

"You have such lovely emerald eyes my darling and beautiful black hair are the curls natural? They must be its feels just like silk; I am not worthy to look upon such a stunning girl." Tamaki says dramatically flipping his blond hair softly.

"T-Tama-kun, it's me Kanashe!" I say desperately looking away from his intense gaze with a blush.

The only one who isn't completely surprised is Kyouya, whom I informed months ago that I would be back in Japan for the start of the year.

"ASHE-CHAN IS IT REALLY YOU?" Honey is the first to respond; he is the only one who looks exactly the same as the last time I saw him. He is in my arms in a flash shoving Tamaki aside, smashing him into the nearest wall, with Mori following close behind. I hug honey securely snuggling him. I giggle joyfully feeling a weight leave my chest.

"It's really me honey-chan, you've grown so much." I say feeling my throat getting tighter and tighter with each word.

"Do you really think so Ashe-chan? We missed you so much, didn't we Takashi!" honey yells excitedly.

"We did." Mori responds in his deep voice, a grin spread across his handsome face I set Honey down and dart into Mori's open arms.

"I missed you guys too Mori-kun, Honey-chan." I fight tears I know will explode any moment. Mori pats my head gently, he reminds me so much of Akito.

My breath is taken away when I see Hikaru and Kaoru and how striking they've become. They are at least three inches taller and have completely changed their hair style; their hair is much browner. The twins scuttle towards me with mischievous grins; I hold my arms open wide for both of them to embrace me, unable to speak.

"Wow Ashe you've gotten so beautiful." The twins chime. "And you're wearing the dress we sent you."

Hikaru and Kaoru squeeze me so tight I think I might suffocate but I don't care, not at all, their familiar cologne envelopes me, drenching me with happiness. Huge hot tears flow down my face like an uncontrollable waterfall stinging my eyes.

"Sweet Ashe-chan please do not cry." Tamaki has regained consciousness and hits the twins over the head. "You shady twins how dare you make her cry like this after she's been away for so long."

"Who are you calling shady boss?" they mutter rubbing their heads.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy Tama-kun." I whisper trying to keep my voice even; I stare down at my feet trying to calm myself. Kyouya, who has been patiently waiting off to the side, walks over and lifts my chin tenderly to meet his intense gaze. He gently wipes my tears away and takes my hand in his; he brings it up to his lips kissing it so gently it's as if a butterfly had landed on my skin and then flew away. I blush and smile sweetly.

"It has been far too long Kanashe you're even lovelier than I remember." Kyouya murmurs releasing my hand.

"T-Thank you Kyo-kun." I stutter.

"Hey, Hikaru, why didn't we think of that?" I hear Kaoru whine behind me.

I turn to look at everyone I can't help but giggle, they're the same boys, I don't know why I was so nervous. I feel completely content as they pull me over to one of the couches. The twins sit on both sides of me putting their arms around my shoulders. While Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori squeeze onto the other couch. Honey of course sits on Mori's lap giggling uncontrollably with Usa-chan in his arms.

"So Ashe how come you didn't tell us?" Hikaru starts. "That you were coming back?" Kaoru finishes.

"Well I called Kyo-kun a month ago and told him I was coming back, he promised to tell everyone but apparently he forgot." I say watching all the boys glare at Kyouya.

"Kyouya-senpai, why didn't you tell us about this?" Tamaki demands shaking Kyouya violently.

"Yeah Kyouya!" The rest of them say in unison.

Kyouya puts his hands up in surrender and Tamaki lets go of his neck glaring daggers at him.

"Well you guys are always complaining that nothing exciting happens around here so I merely thought you would all enjoy the thrill of a surprise visit from our beautiful Kanashe-chan." Kyouya replies flatly pushing his glasses up and adjusting his tie. He immediately starts writing something down in his black book. The boys stop glaring and nod their heads in agreement.

"Kyouya-senpai is right you guys, it was exciting seeing Ashe-chan dressed in the adorable dress we sent her." The twins purr pulling me off the couch taking turns twirling me around for the other boys to get a good look at my dress. I giggle uncontrollably, my purple dress flows around me.

"You look really pretty Ashe-chan!" honey exclaims giggling.

"You do." Mori comments.

"Yes, quite stunning." Kyouya murmurs.

"A true vision of loveliness." Tamaki adds excitedly.

The blush on my cheeks spreads throughout my whole face the twins pull me back onto the couch laughing.

Just then the door bursts open and in comes a boy with huge outdated horn rimmed glasses, unruly short brown hair, in an old dark gray sweater and black pants. He is holding a brown paper bag filled with what looks like groceries.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haru-chan is back from shopping!" Honey cries leaping from Mori's lap into the boys arms.

Displeasure spreads across the boy's soft features his eyebrows scrunch together forming a dark menacing line, his eyes glare bores into honey senpai, anger flaring in his voice as he shouts. "Who are you calling Haru-chan?" Honey just giggles, oblivious, running about the room with Usa-chan, Mori chases him lightheartedly.

"Did you get everything on our list little piglet." Tamaki croons with a playful smile.

The boy grudgingly drops the paper bag on a nearby table and looks at Tamaki and Kyouya with eyebrows raised expectantly. They start talking, Kyouya with a devilish grin and Tamaki with the look he gets when he is ranting on about nonsense, too far away to hear. I look to the twins questioningly.

"Who's that boy?" I ask curiously.

"That's our new dog, Haruhi Fujioka." The twins chime grinning impishly.

"Dog?" my eyebrow rises slightly.

Hikaru and Kaoru stand up quickly putting their arms around each other their free hands shoot dramatically into the air.

"Well you see Ashe this little puppy owes the club eight million yen." Hikaru begins.

"Yes he was a very naughty puppy; He broke a renaissance vase we were going to enter into the next school auction." Kaoru finishes both boys look very pleased laughing a bit evilly and grinning at each other, they're so cute.

"Oh I see so he's an indentured slave until he pays off the debt?" Why can't he just pay for it? "Does he not get an allowance from his parents?" I gasp at the thought.

The twins twirl around me theatrically, "He's a commoner!" they say putting their arms around Haruhi's shoulders, that explains why he doesn't have a uniform. "So he has to be our dog as long as we need him to pay off his debt!" They chime happily. Haruhi's face is contorted with aggravation.

"It's very nice to meet you commoner Haru-chan, you must be incredibly smart to have made it into such an elite school on a scholarship." I say getting up and bowing low trying to sound as polite as possible. "I am first year Kanashe Himori I have just arrived back from a year in America."

He returns my bow his eyebrows furrowed with irritation, he smiles at me softening his features.

"It's nice to meet you too Kanashe-senpai." He replies, his voice is quite high for a boy, very soft, I stifle a giggle.

"Well everyone its now 3:10 shouldn't we be opening the doors to the club room Tamaki-senpai?" Kyouya points out, writing something into his black book.

"Yes Kyouya-senpai is correct we must commence with our opening rituals, everyone tidy up!" Tamaki declares in his most princely voice and goes to check himself over in the nearest mirror.

I tilt my head in confusion; Akito's watch said it was morning. I walk over to Kyouya. "Kyo-kun did I hear you right? Did you say its 3:10…in the afternoon?"

Kyouya grins, his face handsome, "My dear Kanashe, you must still be on New York time." He states matter-of-factly.

My cheeks glow crimson, I hadn't even considered the time difference, how stupid of me. I'm officially a wonton. I've missed the first day of school completely; I look down at my feet trying to cool my burning cheeks.

"Kyouya what have you done to Ashe-chan!" Tamaki cries rushing to lift my chin gently, making me blush more. He gazes so deeply in my olive eyes I may faint, I can't breathe properly with him so close to me gazing into my soul. I look away from his lavender orbs trying to catch my breath. I hate it when he does this.

"Hey boss you're making her uncomfortable." The twins state pulling me away from Tamaki's intense stare.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Hikaru says cupping my face in his hands speaking huskily; he stares at me with fierce intensity, his golden eyes gleaming.

"You're cute all the time!" Kaoru adds brushing away a stray piece of hair from my cheek, both pairs of eyes staring into mine, my blush intensifies by a million, I am too embarrassed now. I'd definitely failed to remember how these boys can manage to make be blush over just about anything, they're way too handsome! Hikaru and Kaoru wrap their arms around me squeezing me to death.

Honey runs over a lovable smile on his innocent face. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan are right Ashe-chan you are super cute!" He squeals jumping into my arms, we all giggle.

"Hey why do you guys get to embarrass her and I don't!" Tamaki cries with a pouty face.

"Although it is true that Kanashe is quite cute we must focus on the task at hand, I can already hear the ladies getting impatient." Kyouya says pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, motioning toward the door.

Its faint but I can hear the girls, tons of girls gathering in the hallway, their voices getting louder and more intolerant by the second. The twins sigh but release me reluctantly; I slowly let Honey back onto his feet with a smile.

"Forgive me boys it's my fault you are late opening the club today, if I can assist with anything I would be more than happy." I say apologetically bowing.

"Don't apologize Ashe-chan we are happy you are here." Honey says getting on top of Takashi's shoulders.

"And you are our honored guest." Kyouya adds.

"Get ready men, and Ashe-chan, put on your best smiles." Tamaki says like they might be going into battle, so exaggerated. They all smile handsomely and straighten up their clothes and hair. The twins link their fingers together sweetly.

"Haruhi get the snacks ready!" Tamaki demands, radical as always, then turns and opens the doors letting a blur of yellow dresses through the door. The Host Club is now open for business.

I follow Haruhi; we set out small cakes, large cakes, fruit tarts, gourmet truffles, tiny sandwiches, mini cupcakes, cranberry oatmeal cookies, sugar cookies, banana bread and fresh baked Italian bread with herb butter. My stomach growls loudly constricting from lack of food, I think it may be eating itself. With all the excitement I hadn't eaten since we left the states yesterday. Haruhi looks up from the plate he's working on and smiles.

"You must be hungry after such a long flight from the states, here try one of these truffles they're amazing." He says holding one to my slightly parted lips. My cheeks redden lightly, I open my mouth wider to let him slip it into my mouth; the flavor is unbelievable, hard milk chocolate surrounds a soft explosion of dark chocolate, I close my eyes savoring it as it melts onto my tongue.

"Thank you Haru-chan." I murmur shyly.

"See I told you it was good, I snuck one on my way back from the supermarket." Haruhi smiles genuinely continuing his work.

I beam at this kindhearted boy, who really needs a hairstylist, and for the first time really see him. He has huge brown eyes behind those unsightly glasses. I stare at him mesmerized, they promise kindness, twinkling in the bright light; they are so big and round, so alluring. He has high cheek bones, a soft round jaw line, his face is almost feminine. He blushes and looks away first, he gets right back to work, what a benevolent boy.

Once everyone settles down with their host and the girls have calmed down Kyouya gets everyone's attention.

"Attention ladies I have good news, Kanashe Himori is back from the states to grace us with her lovely presence once more." With that Kyouya grabs my hand pulling me over to where he is standing, I give Haruhi an apologetic glance, and everyone's eyes are suddenly on me.

I feel my cheeks heating. The crowd claps and cheers, I recognize a few girls who had been in my class, one girl sticks out, sitting right next to Tamaki, her pretty face glaring fiercely at me with a fake smile, Ayanokuji. She has hated me forever, ever since I became friends with Tamaki. I don't know why, I was always kind and polite to her; she tries to hide it more when she is around Tama-kun but she isn't very good at it. I think he knows how she really is, but he's just too kind. I feel her eyes bore into me, judging me, dissecting me like a bug, hating me. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up; I start to feel extremely uncomfortable; wrapping my arms across my stomach nervously.

"Wow what a cute dress Kanashe-chan." One girl chimes.

I try to answer the questions as they come but there are just so many.

"Where did you get that dress? Is it the latest fashion in America? Where can I get one?" A blonde sitting with Mori and honey adds.

"Thank you very much, Hikaru and Kaoru sent it to me while I was in America, it's their mother's latest design." I say smirking at the twins.

"You're hairs gotten so long Kanashe-chan, are those curls natural?" Another asks.

"I've been growing my hair out for the past year, my curls are natural, I can't do anything with my hair some days." I laugh nervously looking to Kyouya to make sure I'm saying the right things, he just smiles.

"You're so thin, what diet are you on?" a girl named Kara Okito asks, she's always been a bit on the bigger side but she is very beautiful. She sits with the twins, giving me a striking smile.

"Kara-chan it's so nice to see you again, you are too kind, I'm not one to diet really, but you don't need to either you're striking, isn't she boys." My nerves begin to calm a bit.

"Yes Miss Okito you are very lovely." The twins chime sweetly making her round face redden in a modest blush.

"Kanashe-chan your boobs are so huge now, when did that happen, are they real?" Ayanokuji asks malice oozing from her words, she spits my name from her mouth like a cancer, I look down at my chest self consciously wrapping my arms around myself.

"I um, yes Ayanokuji-senpai they are real." I look away from her smug expression, embarrassed.

I am bombarded with more and more questions; I feel overwhelmed looking at Kyouya and the others for help.

"Alright ladies, Miss Himori will answer all questions during her upcoming sessions."

I stare at him more confused. "What sessions Kyo-kun?" I am a little scared of the answer. He gives me a mischievous grin.

"Now for my second announcement, It has been decided between The King and the rest of the host club that we will now offer a cosplay package, this will consist of dressing Miss Himori up in any outfit you like, taking personal photos will of course be prohibited, unless you would like to purchase them on our website." He says this like I've agreed to it already. "In which case any and all photos will be taken by a licensed professional, so if you would like to take pictures with Miss Himori be sure to have your parents sign a permission slip releasing the images to The Host Club."

My jaw is quite literally on the floor, I look to the others for assistance, Hikaru and Kaoru grin naughtily, while Honey and Mori have passive expressions, Tamaki is smiling trying to look innocent, it's so not working. I turn slowly to look at Haruhi whose jaw has also dropped with a petrified look on his face.

"This new package will be starting tomorrow since Miss Kanashe is rather jetlagged from her long travel, feel free to conversate with her today and share some sweets." Kyouya continues with a pleased smile he bows slightly ending his speech. He walks away before I can make any sort of protests. Cosplay package? This should be interesting to say the least.

With that everyone begins talking with their hosts. I look at Haruhi and attempt a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit and talk with three girls from my old middle school class, Kara Okito, the daughter of a rich overseas trader, I've known Kara-chan since kindergarten, and she was picked on for her weight by a lot of kids in school; Foolish children who couldn't stand anyone who looked a little different, but what can you do when your taught to shame others who are dissimilar. Our fathers grew up together, even graduated from Ouran Academy; we often played at each other's houses. We would play for hours and hours and as we got older we would just lay on her bed or mine and talk forever.

I used to stand up for her when the neighborhood boys would pick on her; I was rather violent now that I think about it. I couldn't stand those children, from supposed proper upbringing. Teasing this sweet girl mercilessly, like children often do, it's a sad reality that such cruelties can come from those so innocent and small. But the worst of it was the children who had teased her as a child grew up and continued to tease her through middle school. Looking at her now, her brilliant smile, her familiar laugh, I don't pity this gorgeous girl, I'm proud of her.

Nana Koji, the daughter of a construction corporation president was always friendly in school. She is a very shy girl, with soft features and light brown hair. She doesn't talk very much at first but once she gets comfortable you find she can be a real chatter box.

Rin Oshijo, the daughter of an affluent real estate owner. Rin is a short, shorter than me, petite girl with glasses and short black hair, cropped close to her head, I don't know much about her but she seems nice enough.

I munch slowly, trying to control myself, on a huge piece of Italian bread that I slathered with about half an inch of herb butter; I sip some delicious Anjou pear oolong tea, trying to look as lady like as possible, remember your manners Ashe.

"So Ashe-chan what made you decide to come back to Japan didn't you like America, it must have been beautiful?" Kara asks sipping some fresh made matcha, her long golden hair falls across her shoulders straight and lovely. Her light green eyes sparkle with wonder and fascination.

I smile and glance around the room looking at each of the boys one by one, they are the reason I came back, they're the only real friends I've ever had. Honey and Mori sit eating cake with a couple girls who are squealing; they are always together, kind of like the twins. Mori's expression is subdued while honey giggles and smiles between huge bites of cake, he's always loved cake.

I turn just in time to see Hikaru and Kaoru embrace, their faces inches from each other, their golden eyes smoldering in an unbreakable gaze, Hikaru's hand rests protectively on his younger brother's cheek, a soft blush stains Kaoru's porcelain cheeks, there are soft tears leaking from his eyes. I get goosebumps immediately my stomach flutters, every time they do their brotherly love act, I just can't stand how attractive they look, the girls around them squeal and gasp, a soft blush comes to my cheeks, and I look away quickly regaining my composure.

Kyouya is being his usual self; he's writing away in his black book, who knows what he really has in there, I don't think I would ever chance looking without his permission, he can be quite scary. He is saying something to Haruhi, who holds Usa-chan in his arms, and his expression is grim, they both stare over by Tamaki a moment then go back to talking, I wonder what Kyo-kun is saying to him. My eyes wonder to where Tamaki was just a moment ago, and hear Haruhi gasp loudly. Tamaki is bent over him no doubt teasing him then proceeds to babbles on about something inaudible. I turn back to Kara and the other girls.

"Well you see Kara-chan America was so lovely but being an only child I was alone a lot, I didn't know anyone at the school I went to and I didn't really make many friends." They all listen intently sitting on the edge of their seats.

"That must have been so lonely for you Ashe-chan." Nana gasps sympathetically, the other girls nod in agreement.

"It was very lonely, my father wants to live in America permanently, but I was so miserable I begged him for months to let me come back, and finally he made a proposition, which I accepted." The thought makes me annoyed, my father is such a hard ass once he makes up his mind its damn near impossible to change it.

"So are you living here for good? Where are you staying?" Rin asks softly twirling a piece of hair between her delicate fingers.

Before I can answer the girls question I see a flash of brownish orange zooming past me. Tamaki is barking orders and snapping his fingers, I only hear him tell Kyouya to call his hairstylist and see Mori dash for the door. I look around and see Haruhi is missing. I hear groans of protest coming from the changing area. I excuse myself and walk over to Tamaki cautiously.

"Tama-kun what are the twins doing to poor Haruhi?"

He grins. "Dear Ashe-chan do not fear we are merely giving him the look of a proper gentleman." Suddenly the twins are thrown from the changing room, quite roughly, hopping on one foot barely escaping a face full of carpet.

"I'll leave you to it Tama-kun I believe in your abilities! I'm sure he's going to look great!" I go back to my spot on the couch next to Kara and the other girls and finish our conversation.

Half an hour later all the boys and I are waiting impatiently for Haruhi to finally come out. Tamaki fidgets incessantly being the most intolerant of us all. I place my hand on his arm gently, but firmly, he looks down smiling.

"Tama-kun settle down he'll come out when he's ready." I say softly, I can't help returning his genuine smile.

No sooner are the words out of my mouth, Haruhi emerges, dressed in a school uniform, I can't help but let a gasp escape my lips. His hair is straight and tidy, he's wearing contacts which give you the full force of his doe like eyes, and you can see the shape of his body for the first time, I am smacked with the biggest epiphany of my life as I look at his chest, are the other boys blind? Haruhi Fujioka isn't a boy, he's a girl! Does this mean he's a cross-dresser? I've never met a cross-dresser before. What should I do? I'll keep Haruhi's secret, that's what friends do, but is he, er she my friend? What do I do?

"Are you sure it's alright for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi, who is a girl, asks softly, I can't believe it took me so long to realize.

Tamaki is pleased but I don't think he's figured it out yet. "You're as pretty as a girl Haruhi!" he exclaims oblivious to the truth smacking him in the face. I knew Tama-chan was a little slow but it's way too noticeable!

I exchange a glance with Kyouya who has probably known from the beginning. He does research on everyone and everything, the fact that he failed to mention it is no surprise. He nods eloquently giving me a look that says I shouldn't say anything and to let Tamaki figure it out on his own, who know how long that will take, I clench my teeth wanting to shout the truth impulsively, and I nod back slowly.

"As of today you are an official member of the host club!" I hear Tamaki's declaration and want to laugh, but I keep my mouth shut, for now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Should we make some coffee Haru-chan?" I pull the container from the grocery bag; Tamaki notices and scampers over to investigate.

"What is that Ashe-chan?" he asks eyeing it curiously. I place it in his hands gingerly letting him study the label.

"It's just instant coffee Tama-kun." I say passively, his beautiful face twists into one of confusion and fascination making him even more breathtaking. I can't help but smile and giggle softly, he's so funny always entranced in new things.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi murmurs eyebrows raised.

I stare at Tamaki expecting him to at least become suspicious of the feminine voice calling his name, but you can't get everything you want, he's hopeless. All of the girls, plus the other hosts have now surrounded Tamaki, Haruhi, and I, gawking at the can in his hands.

"Does that mean it's already ground?" he examines it further, his eyes centimeters from the container's label.

"It's instant?" a couple girls ask tilting their heads in astonishment and confusion.

"I didn't think anything like that existed." Another girl chimes.

I mentally roll my eyes, I had forgotten how sheltered some of these girls are. Lucky for me I have Akito, he showed me all sorts of things growing up including how to make instant coffee. I didn't grow up a sheltered rich kid like most of the people at this school. Akito showed me how the world works, how to work hard for what you want and stand up for what you believe in most.

"Have pride in yourself Himori-san and you will go very far in life." Akito would say gently patting my head.

I would simply smile, rolling my eyes, but now that I'm older I see what he meant. In more ways than one Akito has been a father figure in my life, the only father figure.

We used to go to the local festivals held in the park, we would eat greasy delicious street food and listen to the commoners play all sorts of lovely music in the park. We would cook in the kitchen making meals for the maids to show our appreciation, they would urgently insist that we not strain ourselves but Akito and I would just laugh. I know most rich kids would prefer to have everything done for them but I like to do things myself. "You're an independent young woman." As Akito would say, I think he was right.

Then when we moved to the states we went to baseball games, took jogs through central park. We even ate at a couple Americanized Chinese restaurants, that didn't really have any Chinese cuisine to speak of just mostly chicken with vegetables and that sort of stuff. We would lay out on the roof of the mansion and watch the stars for hours talking, about life and any other things we could think of. I smile warmheartedly lost in my reverie.

"I will drink this coffee!" the sound of Tamaki's heartfelt declaration and the loud applause of everyone in the room brings me back to reality.

"Haruhi, make us some of this commoners coffee!" Haruhi lets out an aggravated sigh but reluctantly does a demonstration.

"I'm scared to drink this." One girl says.

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me." Another girl utters staring fearfully into her cup.

Tamaki springs into action, a natural charmer, so like his father; he dips her in his arms dramatically holding her cheek with his free hand.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" His voice dripping with seduction, he stares so intensely into her wide eyes it's as if he's looking straight through her and into her soul.

"Well then I would drink it." She stammers out blushing madly, as do all the girls in the room.

Once the theatrics are over I grab the nearest cup taking a huge gulp, everyone gasps.

"Careful Ashe it's really hot!" Kaoru cries concern spilling from his lips. "Ashe stop you'll burn yourself!" Hikaru yells at the same time equally alarmed.

"It's ok Kao-kun, Hika-kun I drink hot coffee all the time." I reassure them sweetly gulping down the rest of the contents; I forgot how small coffee cups are here.

I welcome the burning sensation going down my throat, clearing it and warming me all the way down to my tummy. Haruhi's jaw opens a bit when I put my cup out for another. She stares at me in astonishment as does the rest of the room. I blush, suddenly self-conscious.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, Haru-chan could I please have some more?" I ask sweetly.

"You like instant coffee Kanashe-senpai; I thought rich people only drank coffee they grind themselves?" Haruhi looks stunned pouring more liquid into my cup.

"Please Haru-chan don't be so formal, call me Kanashe or Ashe-chan ok." I smile reassuringly at her.

"Yeah Ashe when did you try it?" the twins ask getting rather close to my face, I blush lightly.

"I love coffee, it doesn't matter if it's instant or fresh ground, I usually like my coffee really strong but I'll settle for just about anything when I need a pick me up." I shrug laughing nervously.

"Where did you try instant coffee? Was it in America?" Kara asks curiously.

"Well my driver, er bodyguard really, Akito, he practically raised me, he's always with me no matter where I go." Sadness fills my heart again as the words escape my lips. "My father wasn't around much, he still isn't really, going back and forth to the states to run his companies and everything when I was growing up and my mom, well she's not very," I search for the word trying to sound as kind as possible. "Relatable. Akito's a commoner and he's showed me many different things, instant coffee is just one of them. It's really not too bad, it's not as strong as I like my coffee but it's good when you're in a hurry."

"Where is Akito now?" A short girl with short dark brown hair asks softly.

I feel a sword run through my heart; pain constricts my chest, sadness squeezing the life from my body. I look down at my stilettos suddenly exhausted, my head aches and I realize my feet are killing me. I take a deep, sad, breath knowing the question wasn't meant to be insensitive, but her words still hurt.

"Akito-kun is flying back to America; my father has work he needs him to get done so I'm here alone until he finishes his work and comes back." I murmur quietly trying to keep my voice even, I produce a weak smile.

"Are you always so informal with your father's staff Kanashe-senpai?" Ayanokuji spits a disgusted look upon her face.

For some reason her words strike a sensitive spot in my heart, usually I would simply ignore anything that Ayanokuji has to say but I'm feeling exceptionally vulnerable at this moment.

"Wow Kanashe-senpai you're so brave." Someone says but I'm not really paying attention, I'm having trouble focusing on anything but my aching body, my everything hurts.

I flinch feeling soft fingers swipe across my cheeks; I hadn't realized the tears falling from my eyes. I look up with misty eyes into dark gray spheres; Mori wipes the rest of my tears away gently holding my cheeks in his large hands. My face flushes as he pulls my head gently to his chest rubbing my head softly. I bury my face in his chest embarrassed. His strong arms wrap around me protectively, he smells sweet, like frosting, probably from all the cake Honey makes him eat. I hear loud gasps escape from some of the girl's mouths.

"Is Kanashe-senpai going to be alright?" I hear a girl ask sounding concerned, that makes me smile, how nice that a girl who barely knows me would be so concerned for my well being.

"Alright well ladies it's time to wrap things up, thank you all for coming and remember the Cosplay package will be available tomorrow please make your appointments hastily. We will see all of you lovely ladies tomorrow." Kyouya says a smile in his voice, putting on the charm.

When the room is empty Mori sets me down on the couch, the twins, Honey, and Kyouya are around me before I can blink.

"Oh Ashe-chan don't be sad!" Honey shouts jumping onto my lap and throwing his arms around my neck. I hug him back feeling a little better; I'm a real cry baby today, how shaming.

"Yeah Ashe you aren't alone, you have us." The twins add wrapping their arms around me as well.

"I'm sorry guys I don't mean to be so sad; I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have all of you, and now I can be good friends with Haruhi. I'm just over tired I think I need a nap." I say apologetically feeling a heaviness settle in my stomach.

"It's ok Ashe-chan here borrow my blanket I'll let you use it because you're so cute! I can even tuck you in with Usa-chan!" Honey exclaims pulling out a pink blanket with bunny heads all over it, how cute. I can't help but laugh.

"Or you could come to our house and take a nap with us." Hikaru coos in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my throat. "Yes Ashe come with us, our bed will be small with three people but I think we can manage it, we'll just have to be really close." Kaoru echoes his brother's soft seductive tone making my heart flutter.

"Do not apologize Ashe, we understand you are having a difficult time being without your family, I just hope my home will be suited to your tastes." Kyouya says pulling me off the couch away from the twin's intense gaze and smiles deviously.

"Oh Kyo-kun I am honored to be staying at your house, I'm sure it will be perfect." I answer humbly smiling sweetly and bowing slightly.

The twins blanch, then quickly their eyes narrow in a glare at Kyouya; if looks could kill I don't think Kyo-kun would be alive right now.

"What do you mean staying at "my house" Kyouya-senpai?" They jab their fingers in Kyouya's face advance toward him menacingly, getting closer with every word, he backs up slowly, his hands raised in submission.

"Kanashe's father does a lot of business with my family and respectfully asked if she could stay with my family naturally I had no objections." He replies defensively.

I sit back down, letting the boys do what they want. Mori takes a seat next to me and Honey, we giggle softly watching the twin's chase Kyouya around the room, hm it sure is weird that Tama-kun doesn't have anything to say about this, apparently this is another thing Kyo-kun did not mention. I look around the room to find Tamaki nowhere in sight, and Haruhi is gone as well, I turn back to find the twins sticking their fingers in my face. I yelp softly alarmed.

"Why are you staying at his house Ashe? You should stay at ours!" Hikaru pouts, Kaoru nods in agreement. "Yeah Ashe you can't let Kyouya-senpai hog you all to himself it's not fair!" They whine childishly, it makes me smile.

They both take one of my hands placing it on their cheeks; their skin is like porcelain, soft, smooth, and flawless. They gaze deeply into my eyes sending chills down my spine, their eyes are like gold, sparkling and beautiful. They give me a heart wrenching yet breathtaking expression. Their lips are jutting out in a perfectly magnificent pout, their pink lips plump and luscious. Their eyes bore into mine with an intensity that sets my blood pumping, my heart crashes against my ribs violently, am I having a heart attack? I have never seen a cuter face in my entire life; a blush spills over my cheeks.

"Please Ashe!" they beg together fluttering their long eyelashes.

"O-ok boys I'll stay at your house too, just please stop making that face I can't stand it, it's too cute." I stutter, averting my eyes. Their faces transition into grins of pleasure.

"So you think we are cute do you?" They grin at each other, their hands laced together. Oh no what have I done, I feel my face heating up.

"Well y-yes I think you're both are really cute, I mean all of you boys have gotten even more handsome since I saw you last and you're all cute but not in a weird creeper way but a sweet innocent way and I-" a finger is placed on my lips quieting my stuttering mouth.

"Ashe a simple yes would have been ok." The twins tease grinning.

I smile and blush nodding slightly.

"Well Ashe, are you ready to go home?" Kyouya asks pulling me onto my feet.

"Yes I am Kyo-kun." I say sweetly.

"Awww you have to go already, Kyouya your no fun!" the twins whine.

"I'll see everyone tomorrow ok, and we are in the same class boys so you will see me every day." As I say this devilish grins spread upon the twins handsome faces. They spring to their feet in an instant pulling me to them.

"Don't worry Ashe we will see you in the morning." They say and for some reason they are emphasizing morning, hm oh well. They both lean down at the same time to kiss my red cheeks, I didn't think it was possible to blush any more but apparently it is.

Next Honey and Mori stand up, I hug Honey tightly, he's so cute I could just squeeze him all day!

"We can eat cake tomorrow Ashe-chan!" he says glowing.

"Ok Honey-chan anything you want." I reply back wholeheartedly.

Mori smiles down at me, when did he get so tall, I pull him into a bear hug breathing in his sweet scent.

"Thank you Taka-kun for being so sweet earlier." I whisper into his chest, I look up to see his cheeks stained with pink. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face down low enough for me to kiss his cheek gently; he flinches slightly but relaxes and blushes deeper.

"Hey why does Mori get a kiss!" the twins whine.

"You have to earn a kiss boys." I say playfully, winking at the twins, their faces flush lightly.

"Are you ready now Ashe?" Kyouya comes over and takes my arm dragging me away before I can reply; I wave back happily at the boys sullen faces.

"See you all tomorrow." I call smiling. "Ok Kyo-kun lets go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Kyouya leads me swiftly down a seemingly never ending hallway; I follow slowly distracted by all the stunning artwork hanging from the walls. I gasp softly seeing the names of famous artists; all of them are hundreds of years old if not older. I reach my hand out hesitantly gliding it lightly along the uneven surface, was this made with oil paints, or pastels?

I close my eyes mesmerized by the overwhelming feeling bubbling inside of me. A calm feeling settles around me, I've always been very fond of paintings and other art, historic and not. Akito accompanied me to _The Louvre_ in Paris for my fifteenth birthday, right before we moved to America, I hadn't wanted to leave, and I could have stayed there for months seeing new things every day. Besides Paris being an amazingly wonderful place, it was peaceful and rich with culture and beauty.

I open my eyes again smiling, I walk a bit further seeing Kyouya's frame getting smaller and smaller down the hall. I pick up the pace a bit trying to catch up with him when a painting catches my eyes; I freeze in place in front of it. It's familiar like I've seen it somewhere. Then it hits me, I saw this in France! What's it called, I can't think of the name. My eyebrows furrow in frustration, I concentrate as hard as I can.

"Ah the "_L'arbre Aux Corbeaux_" its lovely isn't it." I hear a smile in Kyouya's voice as I jump out of my skin. My heart hammers against my chest, Kyouya's hot breath is on my neck sending shivers down my spine. I blush lightly returning his smile.

"Oh y-yes I saw it in France, the artwork is just so mysterious and beautiful. I could stare at it for hours." I say dreamily. "But I'm sure that probably sounds pretty stupid to you doesn't it?" I stammer apologetically.

"No not at all Ashe, artwork is a thing to be treasured, it can express anything, smell, sight, taste, and sound. You don't need words they just speak to you, to your soul." He says with a grin.

"Wow Kyo-kun that was really beautiful, this is oil paint is it not?" I ask feeling the smooth almost greasy surface.

He nods and takes my free hand in his. "I can show you the rest later if you'd like? But for now let me show you to your room I'm sure you want to get settled. The maids brought all of your belonging from the airport." He murmurs.

I run a gentle finger over the raised surface of the old painting tracing the pastel sky bursting with gentle subtle colors, tiny crows dot the vibrant background, a large tree sprouts from a seemingly dead earth littered with smaller trees and dead trunks. The tree looks ancient with winding arms and soft sprouts of leaves. I sigh heavily; wouldn't it be wonderful to be able to paint something this magnificent?

"Yes of course Kyo-kun I would love that." He pulls me away from the painting and gently guides me down the hall once more.

"Wow Kyo-kun this is amazing." My eyes scan the huge room; I am breathless gazing out a wall sized window, a thick window seal juts out two feet out from the wall at the far end of the humungous window, soft looking pink cushions spread across it giving it a welcoming look. It will be perfect to sit and do my homework. I gaze out the crystal clear window it overlooks a magnificent rose garden. There are roses of every species and color, pink, blue, red, white, yellow, violet, it's unbelievable. Birds fly listlessly around the flowers making it almost as picturesque as the paintings in the hallway. Their soft songs fill the blue sky the scenic view fills me with calmness and serenity. My hand rests on the glass leaving a light smudge on the flawless glass; my jaw is dropped in amazement, it must have taken forever to set all this up.

"I had this window put in for you Ashe, the rose garden is in full bloom, though it pales in comparison to your beauty, I thought you'd find it pleasant and calming." Kyouya purrs standing behind me his hand rests on the small of my back radiating heat through the soft satin of my dress. A deep blush stains my cheeks, his voice drips with seduction; I'm not sure if it's there intentionally or if it's just Kyouya's voice.

"That's so sweet of you Kyo-kun how can I ever thank you?" I turn around facing him with an intense gaze. "Without you I never would have gotten my father to agree to let me come back."

For a moment I see a pained look on his usually calm face. I sigh softly knowing the cause of that pain; I take his hands in mine.

"Kyo-kun I know it's only for a year but at least I have that long, have you said anything to the other boys?"

He shakes his head a determined look replacing the pained expression from a moment ago.

"I didn't want them to be upset, and you know how obnoxious they can be, those idiots would be on their way to America to beg your father to let you stay before we could stop them. It's best if they don't know just yet. We'll find a way for you to stay Kanashe, without acting like foolish idiots."

He turns away dropping my hands, I smile trying to cheer myself up. Just one year and then it's back to America for me, back to complete loneliness, back to an empty mansion and maids who talk about me and my family behind my back. I have Akito but he can't come to school with me, he can't be by my side every minute of every day. I wonder if he's made it home yet.

I shove my thoughts to the back of my brain and take in the rest of the amazing room. A tall wardrobe takes up half the wall next the bed, it's a bed from every little girl's fantasy, a poufy pink pillow top comforter, mountains of pillows with silky cases piled high surrounded by an equally pink canopy. My luggage is neatly stacked in the corner of the room next to an enormous walk in closet. Beside the closet is another door, Kyouya leads me toward it revealing a lavish bathroom with a whirlpool tub the size of a small car.

"It's so perfect, thank you so much Kyo-kun." I rush into Kyouya's arms hugging him tightly, taking him by surprise he laughs softly.

"I'm glad it meets your tastes Kanashe." He smiles down at me gesturing around the room. "Please feel free to call on the maids with any wishes you have, this button here by your bed will send a page to them immediately. Dinner is served at 5:00 each night so we should be getting cleaned up, it's nearly time." He checks the watch around his wrist.

"Oh right, I'll see you in a little bit then Kyo-kun." I bow low smiling he returns my bow and disappears out the door. I take in one last awe-inspiring look at the rose garden framed by a slowly descended sun then get ready for dinner.

My gaze is captured immediately by the soft looking bed; I run to it throwing off my stilettos in the process and leap onto the pillowy comforter face first with a sigh of gratification. It's as comfortable as I imagined it was going to be, my eyes feel heavy, my body sinks lightly into the plush mattress, it hugs every one of my curves caressing me with a wonderful embrace. Maybe I'll close my eyes for just a moment I'm feeling quite jet lagged.

I jerk awake at the sound of knocking, I sit bolt upright and quickly fix my hair a bit and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I stumble sleepily to the door; a maid bows low greeting me sweetly.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Himori but dinner has been prepared for you and master Kyouya." She has a pleasant round heart shaped face; her smile is genuine and kind. She looks to be around fifty or so with light brown hair that is beginning to streak with silver. I return her smile bowing politely.

"Yes thank you I seem to have dozed off." I confess apologetically, she laughs softly shaking her head and with a dismissive hand leads me down the long hallway, the plush carpet comforts my sore swollen feet.

I saunter into the dining room; wonderful aroma assaults my senses, my stomach twists with hunger. Kyouya is waiting for me; he has changed his uniform and is clad in a tight black tank top and cargo shorts. I blush at the sight of Kyouya's muscles, I'd never noticed how defined they were. He pulls out a chair for me motioning for me to sit down.

"Thank you Kyo-kun you're so sweet." I pull the folded napkin off the table and set it gingerly in my lap anticipating the delicious meal to come. I see Kyouya's smile turn upside down in an instant, is he mad at me?

"Hey we're sweet too Ashe-chan!" I blanch feeling a soft kiss on both of my cheeks.

I look to my left to see Hikaru grinning and to my right Kaoru has a matching naughty look on his face. I blush madly stuttering a greeting, they sit on either side of me, Kyouya doesn't look very happy at all.

"Ashe-chan! We came for dinner because we didn't get enough time to spend with you at school and we don't want Kyo-chan hogging you all to himself, right Takashi." Honey exclaims running over to me, Mori in tow. Takeshi nods with a small smile, I blush.

"Honey-chan, Taka-kun I'm glad you guys are here too." I say sweetly smiling.

They take a seat in the empty chairs beside Hikaru leaving one lonely chair on either side of Kyouya's pouting form. I smile; the scowl on Kyo's face is priceless he's so handsome.

"I can't get one night alone without you idiots showing up to cause a racket." Kyouya's scowl deepens.

"Who are you calling idiots? Tamaki-sempai is the idiot." The twins scoff sticking their tongues out childishly at Kyouya.

"Where are Tama-kun and Haru-chan?" I ask trying to distract everyone.

"Oh well we didn't see him or Haru-chan after you and Kyo-chan left." Honey says grinning widely a knowing look in his eyes, does he know? Did he figure out that Haruhi is a cross dresser? I'll have to ask him about it later.

"Yea those two just disappeared." The twins add shrugging.

The maids begin to circle around us with platters of food, the smells are unbelievable. They set them down soundlessly showing skill and grace. Our glasses are filled one by one with a sweet smelling tea. When everyone has been served they look to Kyouya expectantly.

"Thank you very much you can all go now." He says politely but dismissively.

"Wow Kyo-kun this looks so delicious." I pile some fresh made sushi on my plate modestly even though I'd like to pile my plate high with just about everything on the table.

"Would you like to try some of this curry Ashe?" Hikaru coos holding a spoon to my lips, I part them and he slowly slides the warm food into my mouth.

My tongue explodes with wonderful spicy flavor. Hikaru grins devilishly making me blush. Kaoru hooks my chin with his finger a sweet smile on his face and wipes the corner of my mouth with the silky napkin. My blush deepens as embarrassment sets in. Kaoru chuckles softly.

"You're so cute Kanashe; you don't have to be shy eating with us." Kaoru assures me with a soft whisper.

"Thank you Kao-kun." I smile at him and see a hint of red stain his porcelain cheeks, how adorable.

The rest of dinner flies by uneventfully, Kyouya's annoyed look subsides a bit but flares up once more when Honey starts to demand cake.

"Come on Kyo-chan you have to have cake around here somewhere!" Honey whines looking at Kyouya with his award winning cute face.

Kyouya pulls out his phone with a heavy sigh hitting a button and closing it again. Out of the shadows comes three eager looking middle aged men in black uniforms, I presume they are from his family's private police force. Kyouya reluctantly barks some orders and they disappear with a rehearsed "Yes sir!" They return quickly with a ridiculous assortment of cakes and sweets.

"Wow these will be great when we watch the scary movie the twins brought! Where is your theatre room Kyo-chan!" Honey exclaims excitedly.

I smile, a movie sounds great, with blankets and a soft couch to lie on. I excuse myself and go to my room to change into my pajamas. I pull on a black tank top and some purple p.j. shorts. When I open the door again the same maid from earlier is standing there with a kind smile.

"This way dear, the boys are already waiting for you." She murmurs in a grandmotherly tone.

I can't help but smile at her, she seems like she is very sweet.

"Um excuse me but may I know your name?" I ask her sweetly, she blushes slightly a pleasant smile on her lips.

"My name is Ichijo but you can just call me Ichi."

"Ok Ichi-chan I hope we can become good friends." She laughs softly, a lovely sound.

"Of course Miss Himori." She bows respectfully.

"Just call me Ashe ok Ichi-chan?" She looks pleased and nods.

Ichi leads me through different rooms all magnificent and full of antiques and artwork. She opens the door for me and I walk into a room twice the size of the one I'm staying in. there is a TV The size of the wall and the hugest couch I've ever seen, it's at least six feet wide, almost shaped like a huge futon. The boys are already sitting down spread out over the huge cushions. I am amazed at how big this couch really is, Mori sits with only his feet dangling from the edge, it's like a bed almost. The sweets Kyouya called for are on a large table in from of us and honey is already digging in.

"Come sit by us Ashe." Hikaru and Kaoru say simultaneously patting the small space between them.

I crawl onto the couch filling the space between them, pulling my knees up to my chest, I groan a bit trying to get comfortable, it's slightly frustrating trying to set my chin on my knees but my breasts are too big. I frown down at my chest willing my boobs to shrink. I sigh and just cross my legs. Kaoru pulls a soft comforter across our legs making us all snuggly and warm.

"What movie did you guys bring?" I ask as Hikaru gets up, causing a cold draft under the toasty blanked, to hand Kyouya the movie, he hurries back under the covers.

"It's one of our favorites!" Kaoru explains snuggling close to me; my cheeks heat up a bit. "Yeah it's a zombie flick from America." Hikaru adds.

"Z-zombies?" I stutter, instinctually leaning closer to Kaoru, he takes my hand; my face turns even darker.

"It's ok Ashe it's just a movie me and Hikaru will protect you." Kaoru smiles genuinely. "That's right you've got nothing to fear with us here." Hikaru adds.

"And us too Ashe-chan we would protect you from the zombies right Takeshi!" Honey shouts valiantly shoveling more cake into his mouth.

"We would." Takeshi nods.

I chuckle softly feeling warmth growing in my heart. "Thank you boys you're all so sweet."

The lights dim and the screen bursts to life, Hikaru leans into me, his head resting against my shoulder, Kaoru mimics Hikaru laying his head on my other shoulder, our legs are sprawled out comfortably. Twenty minutes into the movie I'm mortified, I've seen more blood and guts than I ever want to in my entire life but at the same time I can't stop looking at the gory movie. Kyouya is typing rapidly on his laptop ignoring the loud movie, engrossed in something. It seems like Kyouya's always working on something. Takashi and Honey sit quietly, it's odd seeing Honey watching such a violent movie. Honey leans against Mori holding Usa-chan tightly his eyes are like plates taking in the graphic scenes, he looks like a little boy and yet he's older then all of us. I try to imagine Honey being as tall as Tamaki and having a deep voice like Takashi and laugh softly to myself because Honey is so cute and sweet, I wouldn't want him being any other way. The twins gaze up at me with eyebrows raised.

"What are you laughing at?" They whisper in unison looking up at me, I just shake my head smiling to myself.

My eyes widen and my breath comes out shallowly, the movie has gotten super intense. I'm feeling a high amount of anxiety as the main character, an attractive young boy around 17 or 18 goes into a dark, seemingly abandoned house. I feel the twins tense up against me in anticipation. We hold our breath as the boy reaches his hand out to open a random door; I squeeze the twin's hands tightly, my heart hammers against my chest. The boy's hand is on the knob turning it painfully slow. I look over and even Kyouya is looking up from his screen, eyebrows raised. And then at the exact moment the door flies open to reveal a terrifying looking zombie, one of the maids whips into the room. We all jump out of our skin turning around to stare wide eyed at the confused maid.

"Sorry to have startled you all but there is a phone call for Miss Himori in the den." She says apologetically.

I crawl off the couch slowly still a bit shaken. Hikaru pauses the movie and everyone looks up at me.

"I'll be right back don't play the movie 'til I get back ok Hikaru." I say following the maid to the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Kanashe" Akito breathes into the phone, I can hear the smile in his voice it fills me with such joy.

"Akito-kun! Did you make it back to America safely?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes I just got to the mansion, how was your first day?" I blush trying to find a word to describe the day's event.

"Um I guess it was interesting, to say the least. We are all at Kyouya's watching a zombie movie." He chuckles softly.

"You're watching a zombie movie? I thought they give you nightmares?" I blush again, Akito knows everything about me, everything.

"I miss you already Akito-kun." I murmur softly into the phone clutching it delicately.

I hear him sigh softly, he'd tried so hard to make my father agree to let him stay with me but my father had insisted Akito come back. I'd even begged and pleaded but when my father makes up his mind, that's it.

"You know I hate being away from you Kanashe, it kills me, but Kyouya will watch over you, so will those other boys." I can hear the pain in his voice, which causes me pain but at the same time I have to smile because he misses me as much as I miss him.

An awkward silence passes between us.

"Well I need to get some work done and I don't want to keep you from your movie, I'll call again soon take care of yourself."

I smile nodding. "I will Akito-kun you take care of yourself too, don't let my dad push you around too much." I laugh softly hanging up the phone.

Once I'm nestled back in between the twins we resume the movie. My eyelids start to get heavier and heavier. The twins are both leaning heavily into me, Kaoru's eyes are closed and his breathing is slow and steady. His face looks so angelic, although Kaoru isn't really the naughty one; Hikaru is, so it makes sense that Kaoru looks more innocent. I smile leaning my head against Kaoru's, today was a good day.


End file.
